


Stress Relief

by PokeChan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Blow Jobs, Joumato, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou always did get stressed when exams came around. But this year he has Yamato to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirtyspells (weatherveyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/gifts).



> OMG what? Is that _Digimon_ fic? What is this world coming to? ~~don't mind me as I revisit my childhood~~ Sorry about this in advance~

It's exam time again and by now (four years into their friendship and a solid 8 months into their relationship) Yamato knows the routine very well. Jou, with all of his high level classes, will lock himself away and forget that the rest of the world exists until the clock has stopped at the end of his last exam. Then he will proceed to stress for another week until the results are given out. It never fails. 

But this is the first exam season Yamato and Jou were spending as a couple and Yamato had hoped that he would be able to help Jou relax, even just a bit, because while a stressed Jou was sometimes funny it was also troubling. Jou often forgot to eat while he was studying and sleep was something he only got when it snuck up on him. Yamato knew this because last year Jou had lost 5 pounds by the time exams were over and the bags under his eyes were beginning to look more like someone had punched him rather than he'd missed a few hours of sleep. So, Yamato had planned on, at the very least, making sure Jou took care of himself. Yamato's classes weren't very hard and he could study alongside Jou - two birds one stone. When he arrived at Jou's house, though, it was not to the most inviting of greetings.

"Yamato I'm busy, what is it?"

Blinking in surprise Yamato brushed of the clipped tone, knowing how Jou got when he was stressed over exams. "I'm here to study with you and make sure you remember to eat," he said. He had no plans on hiding why he was here, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong.

Jou's skeptical glance had Yamato rethinking himself for a moment, though. "I do to!" he huffed indignantly. "And how would you know? You vanish off the face of the Earth every year until exams are finished."

Jou must have noticed that Yamato had been a bit stung by his comment because he opened his door wider and allowed the other teenager in. "Alright, you have a point," he allowed. "But no funny business, okay? I've got my micro biology final tomorrow and I really need to study."

Unable to resist Yamato smiled and leaned in close to Jou "What do you mean by 'funny business' sweetheart?" The look Jou have him said quite plainly that if Yamato wasn't on his best behavior then Jou would remove him from the house. Physically. Nodding, Yamato backed over and pulled out his own text books and set to studying, keeping an eye on the clock to make sure he remembered to pull Jou away for a meal in a while. It worked like a charm, too. Once Yamato managed to snap Jou's focus his stomach gave a mighty rumble and he agreed to eat, knowing full well that he'd never preform at his peek if he was hungry.

At the end of the day Yamato had managed to make Jou promise to go to sleep soon, pointing out that he'd do awful if he were sleep deprived, no matter how much he studied. Yamato made plans to be back the next day for another round of studying and promised to make them both a nice dinner. Jou was still a high-strung, stressed out mess but at least he was trying to take care of himself as well as pass all of his classes with flying colors. Yamato knew he would do it - Jou always did. And he'd be there to make sure he did it in a healthier way.

It wasn't until the third day that Yamato noticed something off about Jou's stance. His shoulders were always bunched up and he kept rubbing at a spot on his back while wincing lightly. When they stopped for some late lunch Yamato watched as jou popped a single painkiller in his mouth.

"Hey," he said, reaching a hand out to Jou's shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself?" He didn't try to hide the worry in his voice, something that had taken loads of practice to master and was done mostly for Takaru and Jou's benefit. 

"Oh, don't worry about that. I always get back pains and tense shoulder during exams. All the stress bundles up there. I'll unwind just fine after the results come back."

Yamato feels like smacking him. "Oh yeah, _that's_ healthy." He whips up some sandwiches and contemplates his next move carefully as Jou eats no less than three. 

He remembered Jou had said no funny business and he'd been very sure to keep to himself to honor that, but offering to massage Jou's back and work out those knots in his shoulders wasn't funny business. Thinking about it a bit more Yamato decided to at least offer. "You know, i give really good massages, or so I've heard. I could help out your back a bit. You could even still study as I did it."

The suspicious look Jou gave him was expected, but at Yamato's earnest expression he thought about it. Yamato knew very well that a massage, even sitting up, would feel great for Jou if his back was in enough pain to warrant the need for painkillers. Jou was quiet for a solid two minutes before he nodded and gestured back to the living room. "I'll lie down on the couch if you think that'll be okay."

Smiling Yamato followed. "A bit awkward, but it should be fine."

"The no funny business rule still stands," Jou warned.

Yamato made a show of saluting Jou and giving a curt nod. "Yes sir, only funny business is gonna be the stuff you explicitly okay,sir."

Laughing lightly Jou rolled his eyes and took off his shirt before grabbing his notebook and laying on the couch. "There should be lotion in the side table drawer."

With a raised eyebrow Yamato went looking for it. "Do I wanna know why?"

"Dry skin is no one's friend, Yamato," Jou said playfully as he turned the page in his notebook.

Smiling Yamato shook his head and stood, lotion bottle in hand. "Can't argue with you there. Here scoot over a bit." It took some doing to get themselves situated but before too long Jou was settled with his note in front of him and Yamato was straddling his hips in a decidedly non-sexual manner.

Applying a liberal amount of lotion to his hands he went to work, smoothing his hands over the whole of Jou's back, feeling out the territory. As it was, presently, Jou's back was a smooth expanse of unmarred skin. A little over a week and a half ago, however, it was criss crossed with angry red nail marks courtesy of Yamato. He had been so cure Jou was going to be a painfully vanilla guy as far as sex went, but he'd be very pleasantly surprised once they'd gotten around to it. Yamato was bossy in bed, he knew that and he didn't try to hide it. Jou was careful. Being a future med student Jou knew a lot about the human body and all it's little failings. The first time Jou had topped he'd spent what felt like forever prepping Yamato, worried about hurting him. Though, it had quickly gone from Jou being overly cautious to him being on a mission to reduce Yamato from bossy, power bottom to hot and bothered, blubbering mess using only his fingers and a bit of tongue. Needless to say, Jou had gotten his way and Yamato had left his now faded mark along his back.

Focusing on what he was supposed to be doing Yamato worked out the small knots in Jou's lower and middle back, adding more lotion when needed and enjoying the small hums of approval Jou gave. It took five turns of the pages before Yamato moved on to Jou's shoulders. There was a single, very tough, knot in Jou's left shoulder that Yamato turned his full attention to. He knew Jou was sturdier than one would think so he didn't hold back while he tried to work out the kink in his shoulder, rocking into it and rubbing. It wasn't until he began to feel the muscles relaxing that he realized Jou hadn't turned the page of his notebook in a while. In fact, the notebook was on the floor beside the couch and Jou's face was buried in the crook of his arm while his hips rolled in small movements beneath Yamato. 

"Jou?"

Muffled by his arm he responded. "Keep moving, Yamato." 

Jou's glasses had slid up form his nose to above his forehead, half hidden in shaggy hair. The small bit of Jou's face that Yamato could still see was pink and Yamato couldn't help the wolfish grin that spread across his face. He leaned in close and said, very plainly, "I thought you said no funny business."

In a flash Jou was pushing himself up and had manhandled Yamato into his lap before crushing their mouths together. When he pulled back he looked dead into Yamato's eyes and said "I am giving you explicit permission."

Grinning, Yamato removed Jou's glasses and set them on the low table behind him before kissing the older boy again, tangling his fingers in Jou's hair. The exam stress must have been getting to Jou because when Jou said no, he usually stuck with it. He wasn't about to turn his boyfriend down, but the turn of events was a surprise. He palmed at Jou's crotch, enjoying the needy sounds that were muffled against his mouth. They were both very vocal in bed. Yamato was talkative and bossy while Jou often failed to use more than two syllable words and mostly stuck with "yes" "no" and moans that did awful/wonderful things to Yamato. Sometimes he got "more" or "faster" out of him. Yamato loved it.

As he opened Jou's pants Yamato decided he was going to turn this into another stress relief activity for Jou - partly because the poor boy was still way too worried to be healthy and party because he hoped they'd end up here more often if it worked. He moved his mouth from Jou's and kissed along his jawline and then down his neck, he took time to nip at Jou's chest, flicking his tongue over pert nipples. Jou had one hand on Yamato's hip and the other in his hair, grip tight as he pushed his hips up into Yamato's purposefully light touches. It wasn't often that Yamato got Jou to beg (he usually caved much sooner than Jou did) but he had the obvious upper hand and he was going to use it. 

He yanked Jou's pants down past his hips until they were half way down his thighs. Giving Jou's cock a slow, almost lazy stroke he licked his way back into the older teen's mouth, reveling in the heady pants already coming form Jou. Something told Yamato that Jou had been awfully worked up before this for him to be so close so fast. 

"Been neglecting yourself?" Yamato teased.

Jou whined before responding. "I've been busy. No time!" The last word had been a full octave higher than normal as Yamato flicked his wrist and gave Jou a few quick pumps with his still-slick hand.

He tutted at Jou, leaned over to lick along the shell of his ear, making sure his breath was heavy. "There's always time for this."

"Yamato," Jou gasped. "Please, just - _please_." Jou thrust his hips up to drive his point home. The whole time Yamato had been steadily stroking Jou's cock, not fast enough to get him off, but certainly enough to bring him damn close. 

He thought about dragging it out, making Jou beg some more, bringing him just to the edge before backing off again over and over. But they still had studying to do and if he took too long Jou would be cross. So, with a stiff stroke, Yamato leaned away form Jou in order to push his own pants down around his calves and slid down to his knees on the floor. One quick glance up and he took Jou into his mouth. He was still getting used to giving head. Jou didn't let him do it very often (something about it being embarrassing or whatever) so he'd had minimal practice, but with the needy noises Jou was making above him he was sure he was doing pretty well.

He worked Jou as best he could, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. As he hollowed his cheeks and sucked at Jou he grabbed his own dick and started to stroke himself in time with his mouth. This was about Jou and there would be plenty of time later for proper participation from his boyfriend. Right now was all about getting the stressed out teen to relax and enjoy himself between extreme study sessions. That was good enough for him.

It didn't take too much longer before Jou's hands were both in Yamato's hair and Jou was gasping out his name in warning. With a final bob down, adding a hum, he felt Jou come. He jerked at his cock a few more times before spilling into his hand. Yamato swallowed and slid back slowly, licking his lips. His hand was a mess but he'd managed to not come all over Jou's living room carpet.

"Here," Jou said, a touch breathless, as he handed Yamato his shirt. When he hesitated Jou tossed it at him. "I've got a whole closet full of shirts and it wouldn't be the first time one got some come on it."

Grinning at Jou he wiped himself off as Jou tucked himself back into his pants and flopped back on the couch, still slightly boneless form his orgasm. He cast a look at Yamato when the blond moved to sit next to him. "Don't you need...?" Rather than say anything he just vaguely gestured to Yamato's crotch. 

"Naw, I took care of myself while I did you." He leaned over and kissed Jou sweetly on the lips. "You can pay me back after exams if you feel so inclined."

"If you say so." He didn't sound convinced but Yamato would bring him around eventually.

Or not, because the next time they interrupted a study day (read: the next day) Jou fucked him into his mattress as he made Yamato recite the periodic table in prep for Yamato's upcoming Chemistry exam. And the pattern continued, marking the beginning of what Yamato would refer to in his head as their "Study-Sex-athons". Because, just like Christmas and birthdays, exams came around every year, without fail.


End file.
